


Bucky Barnes: Accidental Bondmate

by ABrighterDarkness, betheflame



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, On the Run, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: He walked out to the yard to pull parts from an old car to use in a different one.  He wound up back in his house with not one, but two, bondmates.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 370
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Bucky Barnes: Accidental Bondmate

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Link:  
> Title: Bucky Barnes: Accidental Bondmate  
> Collaborator(s): ABrighterDarkness, betheflame  
> Square (letter, number, and prompt): Y3 - Alpha/Beta/Omega  
> Pairing/Main Ship: Steve/Tony, Steve/Tony/Bucky  
> Rating (Gen, Teen, Mature, Explicit): T  
> Warnings/Triggers: Reference to forced bonding  
> Summary:  
> He walked out to the yard to pull parts from an old car to use in a different one. He wound up back in his house with not one, but two, bondmates.  
> \-----------------------------

Tony was  _ terrified _ . 

He knew Steve was too, even though the other omega would never admit it, because Steve’s hands were clammy. 

They’d been hiding in the woods for thirty minutes, and they could hear Howard’s search dogs getting closer and closer. Surely one would smell them soon, no matter how strong the scent blockers Tony invented were. 

“Baby, this is the right decision,” Steve said, his voice a low growl. “We cannot live the life they want us to live. They’ve made this choice that’s forced us to make ours.”

“I know,” Tony said quietly. 

Steve shifted. “I think we need to run again. Can you get on my back?”

“I can walk,” Tony said. His voice was indigent, even though he knew Steve was right to ask. 

“Your ankle looks like it’s been eaten by a grape,” Steve replied. “Get on my back. I’m carrying you.”

“You can’t -”

“Anthony, I bench 220 and if you weigh more than 150, I will actually die from shock. Get. On. My. Back.”

Tony grumbled, but clamored onto Steve’s back as Steve put their backpack on his front. 

“Just three more miles to the creek, and then the dogs will lose our scents no matter what,” Steve said. 

They’d been planning the escape for months. Years, if they were really honest. Howard Stark and Joseph Rogers had both expressed grave disappointment throughout the years that their boys were omegas, but their disappointment was nothing compared to the rage that showed up once Tony and Steve fell in love. 

After the fourth time Howard broke Tony’s ribs, Steve knew the line was drawn. They had to leave, and they had to do it before something happened they couldn’t come back from - or they got bonded. Which, as they were both approaching their 23rd birthdays - the traditional bonding age - they knew was an increasing inevitability. 

“Another mile and you need to eat a bag of jerky,” Tony said. 

“I’m fine, Tony.”

“I weigh 145lbs and the pack weighs 30,” Tony replied. “You were not anticipating carrying anything besides the pack, and I know your diet just as well as you do, you stubborn idiot. You’ll need to eat and hydrate soon. We’ve already been walking for three hours.” 

“I love you,” was Steve’s only reply, which was Steve-speak for ‘I know you’re right, now shut up, or I’ll get grumpy.’

Steve trudged them in silence for a while, each man listening for sounds of the tracking dogs. When they hit the creek, Steve walked for another few yards before collapsing on the bank. 

And that’s when it started to pour. 

Tony laughed because if he didn’t he would sob, and started to construct a cheap lean-to out of sticks and the tarp he’d packed. Once he was done hobbling around, they settled into the shelter to wait out the storm. 

“At least our scents are gone,” Steve said, and Tony nodded. 

“How much longer until we’re over the state line?”

“Three point seven miles,” Steve said, “that way.” 

“You can’t carry -”

“Tony, I will carry you to fucking Mars if it means we’ll be out of the jurisdiction where they can drag us back to those houses. Three point seven miles, and we’re free,” Steve said with a stubborn set of his jaw. 

“Until an Omega Tracker finds us,” Tony grumbled. 

“Once we’re in Vermont, it gets harder for them to do that,” Steve said. “Then we just rest up, let your ankle heal, and we’ll keep going to Canada, and then they really can’t. We’ll be fine, we just gotta keep being smart.”

Tony worried his bottom lip, and Steve captured it in a kiss instead. “You can breathe a little, baby.” 

“Not yet,” Tony said. “I don’t breathe until you’re safe.” 

“ _ We’re _ safe,” Steve corrected. 

Tony didn’t agree, because he knew if the choice was between Steve escaping forever and them doing it together, Tony wouldn’t hesitate to throw himself at the mercy of whoever. Steve was his priority, and had been for six years, three months, and sixteen days since Tony realized he was in love with his neighbor. 

“Why don’t you try to sleep?” Steve suggested. They propped Tony’s ankle on top of their backpack and Tony settled his head on Steve’s lap. He closed his eyes, thinking he would never fall asleep, but the next thing he knew, Steve was shaking him awake and saying it was time to move. 

~*~

Bucky trudged tiredly through the yard, maneuvering absently around the skeletons of various vehicles. Some were waiting to be dragged off for scrap, others he kept around to cannibalize for parts on other projects. Most of them were on his ever growing To-Do list. It was exhausting to look at but equally satisfying. He’d proven his abilities well enough over the last ten years to be able to run the one-man shop to have earned loyalty of several return customers. Considering that mechanics and big chains were damn near dime-a-dozen, Bucky thought that said a lot about his capabilities.

He just needed to pull a few parts and he could get back to--

Bucky froze at the unfamiliar structure just inside the treeline of his property. It blended well, anyone else passing through would have probably glanced right past it. But Bucky was far too aware and familiar with the property to miss something so blatantly out of place. Cautiously, he redirected his steps, picking through the parts and cars as silently as he could. 

As he drew nearer, Bucky realized that it was some sort of makeshift shelter, likely some protection from the storm that had blown through the night before. He was just far enough outside of town, though, that he couldn’t imagine who would pick his property to take cover in. It was only when he was a couple yards away that he caught sight of movement. 

As he rounded the shelter, large, bright blue eyes snapped up to meet his.

There were really no words to accurately describe the searing potency of Omega distress. The pungency of it was something even the vast majority of blockers on the market failed to be able to contain. Bucky thought, from a biological standpoint, that was intentional. That potency was intended to drive Alpha’s into instinctively protect-and-care modes. Do whatever was necessary to ease that fear and put a stop to whatever had caused it to begin with. 

He certainly hadn’t woken up that morning prepared to be hit with the full force of a double dose, that was for sure. And yet, here he was.

“Easy,” Bucky said, low and steady. He brought his hands up, fingers spread wide and palms toward the two men in the small shelter. “Just saw your set up from the yard, had t’check and see who was camping out here.”

“We’re just leaving,” the big guy said, urgent and defensive. 

Bucky took a moment to study the two men and slowly moved into a crouch so that he wasn’t looming over them. The smaller one was attempting to shove a very swollen foot back into a sneaker while the larger man was clearly putting himself between Bucky and the other omega. The large pack tucked against the angled wall of the small structure and their haggard appearances spoke volumes. 

Add onto that the lingering scent of distress, Bucky didn’t like the conclusions he was drawing.

He hesitated a moment and then let his hands fall to his side. “I’ve got ice and some wraps back at the house. Some food that’ll travel well, too. Where are you off to?”

“Vermont,” the smaller man said immediately.

“ _ Tony!” _ the big guy hissed, eyes wide.

“It’s okay,” Bucky said as evenly as he could. “You’re in no danger from me. Let’s get you taken care of and I’ll drive you wherever you're going. Vermont’s not far. Can have you there within the hour. But let’s get that ankle wrapped up first, yeah?”

Bucky waited calmly as they had a silent conversation that he wouldn’t have been able to translate if he put effort into trying.

“No tricks?” Blue eyes asked suspiciously.

“Not on my end,” Bucky said with a small shrug. After a moment, he tugged loose the well-worn flannel he’d worn to protect his arms from sharp metal and handed it over. It was worn often and long enough that the fabric would be well-saturated with his own scent. “Leave that in the shelter. It should be enough to at least stall whoever’s after you.” 

“Who said anyone’s after us?” Tony challenged.

“Two omega’s running through these woods, injured, lookin’ as ragged as you two do?” Bucky responded with a wry smirk. “Doesn’t take much to put the pieces together, pal. Whoever it is, they won’t find you here. They might show up but there’s enough places on this old property to stow away until I can get you where you’re going.”

~*~

“So,” Bucky said as he watched the two omegas hoover up food like they were actual vacuum cleaners. “What’s in Vermont?” 

The big, blond omega cut his eyes to the brunet,  _ Tony, _ who opened his mouth to answer Bucky and then snapped it shut. The blond narrowed his eyes, and then Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s a different jurisdiction.”

Bucky nodded. “Makes sense. Do you know that Meyer’s Creek ends in a waterfall before you hit the line, though? You gotta cross 106 at that point.”

Tony was about to say something when the blond interrupted. “Why are you helping us?” 

“Good lord, Steve,” Tony said under his breath. “Be more confrontational, why don’t ya.”

“It’s a valid question,” Steve protested and Bucky hid a grin. They weren’t far off from his age, but they had the camaraderie of boys who had grown up together. He’d had that with Sam before everything, but he could tell that these fellas had more than him and Sam ever had. 

“It is,” Bucky interrupted. “And it’s a simple answer. My best friend’s an omega, and he got force bonded with someone. I’m not allowed to talk to him any more, and I hope that if he ever ran off, someone would give him shelter, too.”

“Why didn’t you bond with him?” Tony asked around a mouthful of chilli.

“Stupidity,” Bucky said with a shrug. “We were young, and we didn’t love each other, and we didn’t think his parents would really act on the threats, and now he’s somewhere in California.”

“That sucks,” Steve said. “I’m sorry.” 

“Steve hates bullies,” Tony said. “If we didn’t leave, he was going to kill our fathers.”

“I’m sure he-” Bucky started. 

“No, I would have beat them to a pulp, but then Tony woulda been alone and that ain’t happening, so we ran,” Steve said, matter-of-factly. 

“So what’s the plan after Vermont?” Bucky asked. 

The two were silent for long enough that Bucky knew all they had really thought of was getting across the line. Which was valid - they’d be much more protected if they could get into Vermont, which was significantly more pro-omega than New York was - but not enough. “You from Lake George?”

Tony shook his head. “Manhattan, but our family cabin is up here and my father arranged a gathering of eligible alphas to auction me off to.” 

The tone of his voice simultaneously flat and despondent, and Bucky’s instincts began to flare. Before he could go full alpha, however, something Tony said flipped a switch. “Wait, you ain’t Tony Stark, are ya?”

“Pleased to meet you,” Tony said wearily. “This is Steve Rogers. I’m sure you’ve heard of him, too.”

“Your dads put you in the magazines, didn’t they?” Bucky asked quietly, not quite believing what was happening. Both men nodded and Bucky’s stomach dropped. All the omegas in the mail-order mags were supposedly guaranteed to be there of their own free will. And yet, here were two gorgeous omegas sitting before him, telling him otherwise. 

“We have to get away,” Steve said, his voice pleading. Bucky smelled desperation and pain, and every instinct in his body was on fire to protect these omegas. What happened next was either fate or carnal reaction, and Bucky wasn’t sure there was a difference. 

“I’ll bond you both.”

“What?” Tony screeched. 

“That’s the answer, right? I ain’t got any omegas, never really wanted one, but I suppose two will work. I’ll sign whatever guarantee you want that I won’t break youse up, or force you to bear my pups, or whatever other bullshit my kind get up to. I’ll bond you both and then your dads can’t sell you off,” Bucky finished. 

“When?” Steve asked slowly. 

“My social calendar has been cleared by the appearance of two handsome omegas in distress, so I’m pretty flexible,” Bucky drawled. 

He saw - and smelled - Steve and Tony process the information. After several minutes, they linked hands, and turned back towards him. Steve swallowed loudly, and then peered at Bucky. “We’re in.”

~*~

Despite the palpable relief and eagerness Bucky could sense coming from the two omegas, he took a moment, then, to excuse himself. Just for a moment. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair before letting it drop to his side with a heavy sigh.

_ Christ, _ the shit his mouth got him into. There was a reason Bucky’s property was so far from town and his fairly reclusive nature. He just couldn’t seem to help himself, could he? What the hell was he thinking? Putting himself against the Starks  _ and _ the Rogers?

Not that he was going to take it back. Bucky Barnes knew that he was a lot of things but he didn’t think he was so much of an asshole to give them that kind of hope, that promise of safety, just to tug it out from underneath them. 

He knew he didn’t have much to offer an omega, let alone two. There was room enough for them all there, in the house he’d build adjacent to the shop itself and more room still if he needed to build a few more additions. It wouldn’t be the lives that omegas like Tony and Steve grew up used to but Bucky could make it work. They’d be safe, if nothing else.

And if they still wanted out of New York after they were safely bonded and unable to be sold off, he could do that too.

Bucky sure wasn’t sold on his own decision making process. Probably safer to leave the calls up to those two from there. He gave himself the few moments of mental castigation for, once again, jumping head first into the fire. Then he took a couple slow, deep breaths to ground himself and hopefully temper his own scent a little closer to neutral and less like the anxious mess he seemed to be by nature these days.

He grabbed a handful of water bottles and a few more snack items as a ready excuse for his brief departure. Bucky returned to the table and passed the water and food out before dropping into his previously abandoned seat.

“How much lead time do you s’pose you got?” He asked curiously.

“Not much,” Steve admitted miserably.

“We-uh-we could hear the dogs,” Tony added.

_ Dogs? _ Bucky scowled and shook his head. Who the hell sent a literal hunting party after their own kids? Bucky didn’t think he’d ever understand the way folks' minds worked. He barely understood how his own worked most days.

“Got it,” Bucky bit out and shook his head again. He tapped his fingers thoughtfully against his bottled water and then pushed from his seat again, gesturing for them to follow. “C’mon. Get you settled. Probably oughta re-mark the property and take care of that little shelter before the party gets any closer. Figure that’ll give you time enough to work out what sorta thing I need’ta be signing.”

He led the way upstairs to the spare rooms. Bucky hadn’t been up there much lately. Hadn’t really had much reason to, not like he had much by way of visitors these days. The two omega’s following close behind being the glaring exceptions. 

“Gotta couple rooms up here,” Bucky said over his shoulder. “Only one’s furnished though. Pretty sure I got some extra furniture in the attic if you want your own but this’ll do until I can dig it out.”

He pushed the door to the furnished room open, wincing at the staleness of the room. Maybe he ought’ve at least aired it out before bringing them up. Bucky felt himself flush awkwardly as he stepped back out of the way, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans.

Tony and Steve glanced briefly into the room before exchanging another one of those long looks that Bucky had no hope of understanding. Tony darted forward, stretching onto his toes long enough to press a quick kiss to Bucky’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” he said emphatically as he dropped back to his feet and promptly disappeared into the bedroom.

Steve visibility hesitated before ducking forward to repeat the gesture on Bucky’s opposite cheek before following Tony into the room and shutting the door gently behind him.

Bucky wasn’t entirely sure how many minutes he lost then. Stunned stock still and stuck staring blankly at the closed door in front of him. Eventually, he regathered his wits, clearing his throat awkwardly, and ducked his head automatically before taking off back down the stairs and out of the house. 

Hopefully, fresh air would get his head clear before he was forced to deal with whoever was on those boys’ tails. 

Bucky grinned. He knew it was incredibly stupid to be looking forward to the challenge but his mouth had already gotten away from him once and dug his hole. 

Might as well enjoy it.

~*~

“Mr. Barnes, open up!”

Tony’s bonding mark had just closed when they heard the commotion outside. 

Bucky cut his eyes to his new bondmates. “You weren’t kidding about th’ dogs.”

“We don’t kid about mortal danger,” Tony affirmed. 

“That’s a lie,” Steve said, “we just didn’t this time.”

From Bucky’s offer to the moment he sunk his teeth into Steve’s bonding gland, exactly one hour and sixteen minutes passed. In that time, he’d learned three very important things about the omegas. 

One, they were ridiculously in love with each other. 

Two, they had no idea how much their lives were about to change, because they’d never really known an alpha who wasn’t a total dickstain. 

Three, Tony’s heat was coming within the next two days, and then Steve’s would start. So as soon as he thought they were safe, he had to high tail it to a store and get supplies. The four bottles of Yuengling, five apples, and a vaguely moldy tub of vegetable lo mein currently occupying his fridge were not going to cut it. 

“MR. BARNES. THE OMEGA AUTHORITY OF THE STATE OF NEW YORK DEMANDS YOU OPEN THIS DOOR.” 

Bucky crossed to his front door, and opened up to see a cadre of law enforcement. “Sheriff Rumlow, what can I do for ya?”

“We’re looking for two runaway omegas, and the dogs have tracked their scent to near your property. Do you have any information for us?”

Bucky looked over his shoulder. “I don’t have any omegas here but my bondmates, Sheriff Rumlow. Sorry I can’t help.”

Rumlow was dumb, but Bucky knew he’d pick up on two things: Bucky was absolutely not sorry he couldn’t help, and that Bucky did not have bondmates. 

“You have no bondmates,” Rumlow responded. 

“Steve, Tony? Can you come introduce yourselves to the fellas out here?” Bucky called without taking his eyes off of the men outside. He heard Tony and Steve approach. 

“Hello, sir,” Tony said, while Steve remained quiet. “We haven’t seen any runaway omegas, so I’m sorry we can’t help either.” 

“The missing omegas match your descriptions,” one of the other officers said. 

Bucky turned slightly, and saw Steve slowly pull his shirt to the side. The bond mark was definitely fresh, but it was there. It would take approximately four seconds for them to match the marks on Steve and Tony to Bucky’s teeth, and Bucky saw the exact second the realization hit Rumlow. 

“Well, since there aren’t any unbonded omegas here,” Bucky said cheerfully, “is there anything else we can get you? Coffee? Tea?”

“You’re a little shit, Barnes, and you are not going to get away with this,” Rumlow snarled. 

“Pleasant evening to you as well, Sheriff,” Bucky called as the group left. 

“It’s really that simple?” Steve said once the door was closed, and the trio were back in the living room. “It really worked?”

“Unless your fathers want to sue me for, I don’t know, stealing their property? Bond marks don’t lie,” Bucky said with a shrug. “Now, we took care of showers and bonding, should I order some pizza? You seem hungry.” 

Tony blinked a few times, opened his mouth, perhaps to protest, but then closed it again, and then seemed to make a decision. “Can we get mozzarella sticks, too?”

“Yeah, ‘mega, we can get cheese sticks,” Bucky said with a smile. “You’re safe now, we can get whatever you want.”


End file.
